


Lams Improv Fic

by Lozey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, and funny, boyfriends being boyfriends, but it is cute, improv fic, in won't make sense JUST A HEADS UP, multiple participents in this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozey/pseuds/Lozey
Summary: An improv fic thanks to the collaboration of multiple people! I will list them all in the notes!For anyone curious as to what an improv fic, its when multiple people write a fic together with little context to what the former person wrote.Person A Writes a paragraph, passes on the last sentence onto person B, and person B has to write the next paragraph based off of the context of just that one sentence! And so and so forth.I hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who participated!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohNooOOOOoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/gifts).



John woke up. Alexander was writing and it was nearly four in the morning. How does he even function? Laurens asked himself. Alex was just non-stop. Okay, so the bags under Alex’s eyes were always adorable and his tiny yawns gave John lig and maybe John really liked taking care of Alexander, but still. Alexander needed much more sleep. “Alexander come back to sleep,” said John.

“I'll be there soon," Alex mumbled looking over at John smiling. John frowned slightly and got out of bed walking over to Alexander. "You're going to work yourself to death Alex.." he said softly. Alexander sighed and got out of his chair, kissing John’s cheek lightly "Okay love."

He wandered over to his shabby writing desk and began shuffling through papers. John followed him, peeking over his shoulder like a curious child. Whatever Alexander was looking for had him completely distracted. He didn’t seem to notice as documents and receipts were drifting to the floor around him, completely focused on his search. Alexander mumbled something when he noticed his boyfriend had followed him, and was now wrapping his arms around him, but still didn’t explain. Finally, John couldn’t take it anymore, and asked as nonchalantly as he could, “So what are you looking for?”

Alexander continued to frantically shuffle around almost as if he didn’t hear John. The mess surrounding him only getting bigger, almost engulfing him. “My journal,” He finally muttered looking at John with dismay.

“Um…..whoops?” John replied, twiddling his thumbs. He looked down at Alex, his eyes guilty and full of regret.

The shorter male scowled at him briefly before turning to look down at his now ruined notebook. Damn, some of his good writing was in there. Oh, wait. Never mind, all of his writing was good. So maybe it wasn’t such of a loss? But still, he liked this journal. And this asshole ruined it like a total asshole. Yay. Like he had the money to pay for another.

“You do know you’re gonna pay for this, right?” Alex said, motioned to the journal and giving John a withering look.

John smirked. “Yes yes sure, but you’ll be thanking me afterwards.” They went back to poring over the couples bucket list that john had created. Oh, so cliche.

“Please, John, we’ve done more cliché things than this.” Alexander laughed. John rolled his eyes in return, but grinned as he twirled Alexander in dance on the sidewalk. They were the only two on the street, dressed in matching T-shirts and getting drenched in summer rain, all while dancing. Alexander liked to think he was eloquent, but not entirely elegant. His boyfriend, however, was graceful as he led Alexander’s feet. John was always a wonder to behold. His curly hair was fuzzy, his closed eyelashes collected raindrops, but even with the rainfall, his face were still more freckles than water. Alexander musings fell a bit - as did he - when John suddenly dipped him with a soft kiss. Never mind, scratch what he said. This was definitely the cheesiest thing they’ve done yet. Alexander chuckled softly into the kiss, pulling John closer.

 “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” He murmured against John’s lips, earning a laugh from the other. Alexander’s hands played loosely in John’s hair. They stayed like that for a few moments, close and content, until their contact broke, and they just looked each other in the eyes. John opted to ignore his question the whole time though, understanding the playful and rhetoric tone the other held.

After all, Alex was practically beaming at him, and John was more than happy to let him poke fun just to get a chance to see that bright smile. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle with silent laughter. The way the bags that were burned into his soft flesh disappeared, if only for a moment. John was halfway through memorising the shape of Alex’s lips before he realised they were forming words. Their eyes met and the smaller man’s wide grin slowly morphed into more of a wry smile.

“Well?” he pressed, knowing full well John hadn’t been listening.

John still paid no attention to Alex; his mind was in a different place. Alex stood up and walked up to John “Babe?” Alex grabbed his shoulders and shook him to grab his attention, “Are you ok?” John’s eyes focused on him and his lips parted, as if to say something, but he shut them quickly. Alex hugged John tightly and whispered, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t say anything.” After a few seconds, John got out of his embrace and walked to the kitchen counter. He picked up a receipt and gave it to Alex. Alex’s breath hitched, he forgot to hide the receipt for the wedding ring. The surprise was ruined.

I looked at my friends in disbelief as all of our plans for that night just came spilling out of their mouths. John looked at me and I looked at him, turning a bright red from embarrassment. "Yes, we were planning to show off your art downtown. It was really good, we thought you'd want us to."

Alexander rolled his eyes, scoffing and brandishing the tickets in his hand. "Of _course_ I got us front row seats. How else do you expect us to see the musical properly unless we're in the front row?" John continued getting ready, laughing and tying up his laces. "I mean, you're correct about that. It sucks we can't see it with the original cast, though." Alexander leaned against the door impatiently, waiting for John to finish up. When he was finally done, he yanked him down the street, muttering about how long it took 'pretty boys' to get ready.

The End!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find everyone who participated on tumblr!  
> In order of who wrote what (though a couple of people wrote a couple of paragraphs)
> 
> Thefoxstar  
> Arty-llamaa  
> Kimurnis-squids  
> Nekoaicosplay  
> Johnny-laurens  
> Baseball-gae  
> kellystar321  
> Paperthinrevolutionary  
> Yellowpoptart  
> Breaux-not-bro  
> Fandomsfrickenunitethings  
> Kilos-lavoid  
> theblog-was-better-then-themovie


End file.
